Inuyasha's reincarnation
by xxKennYxx5tyl6
Summary: Naruto's life has been hell because of what she was. It wasn't her fault she was a half demon. The only thing keeping Naruto from destroying Konoha was Hinata and a few select others. Naruto just so she could live had to hide her true form. Now officially pissed off she throws the disguise to the wind and shows everyone the real Naruto Uzumaki reincarnation of Inuyasha Taisho


Naruto sighed she didn't get why people had to be so loud. She started to wonder If this was how Kiba felt.

She sat down in the arena chair, she didn't wanna choke someone but if they didn't shut up she would.

"Fucking bastards why can't they shut the fuck up?" Naruto groaned.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?" Naruto looked up and saw Hinata standing there.

"Hi Hinata. Im fine just wish people would shut the fuck up. What's up. Hinata glared at her.

"What's up is that you completely destroyed my bow. What the hell?" Naruto stared at her for a bit and then turned. "Hey don't turn away from me when I'm talking to you." Hinata yelled loudly.

"Uh Hinata stop acting like Kagome does. I know you model yourself after her and everything but don't take up bitchy tendencies because if you do I will stop hanging with you straight up." Naruto said with her back still turned away from Hinata.

Hinata stared In awe she couldn't believe that Naruto said that to her. "You know what-." Naruto's eyes widened she knew what Hinata was gonna do.

"Wait Hinata-" Naruto got cut off.

"Sit!" Naruto smashed into the ground.

"Uh you bitch why did you did that." Naruto tried to get ip but it was futile. Hinata glared at Naruto how dare she disrespect her like that.

She opened her mouth to sit Naruto again but stopped. Now that she really thought about it if she kept doing this all she was gonna do is drive Naruto away and she didn't want that.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got angry at the way you talked." Naruto stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at Hinata and frowned.

"Uh... yea sure. I'm gonna go see if Kakashi-Sensei is here." Hinata nodded. Naruto walked away and Hinata watched her go.

Hinata sighed. 'Im such an idiot how am I gonna make her love me if all I do is sit her. So stupid.' Hinata thought. She was tempted to bang her head up against the wall but if she did Naruto would get mad.

"Hello Hinata." She turned and saw Kiba standing there.

"Hello Kiba. How are you." Kiba smirked.

"I'm fine now that your here." Hinata sighed mentally. She couldn't believe Kiba used such a sappy and corny pick up line.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm dating Naruto, so please stop trying Kiba." Kiba frowned.

"Why don't you leave that trash and date me. I am so much better for you than her." Kiba tried to reason with Hinata but only seized in making her angry.

Kiba felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Naruto standing there. She glared at him and he shrunk under her stare.

"Walk away Kiba. Hinata is mine. Don't make me tell Tsume you are still trying to get Hinata even though she is with me." Kiba's eyes widened.

"No if you do that I'll be put in confinement and I don't need that." Naruto sighed. She knew she didn't want Kiba to go through solitary confinement. Worst experience ever.

"Fine but stop hitting on Hinata please." Naruto pleaded.

"But if not Hinata then who can I have huh?"

"I always thought you were gay Kiba." Kiba stared at Naruto like she was crazy.

"I ain't gay Naruto." Kiba yelled.

"Uh yes you are I notice the way you look at guys and the way you look at girls. Face it Kiba you're gay."

"Then what about Hinata?"

"You went after her because you were afraid of what everyone would think if you were gay. But Kiba I guarantee you nobody will care. We're ninja that kind if stuff is excepted. In the ninja world you could be dating your dad and they wouldn't care except a select few. But anyway most people could care less about your love life." Naruto explained.

Kiba stared at Naruto in awe. He looked down and frowned for a sec. "If I was gay would you care."

"Kiba you're really asking me that if I said no then that would mean I would have a problem with my own relationship." Naruto laughed.

Kiba felt kind of stupid for asking that question. Kiba didn't want the world to know he was gay. What would his mom think? What if she kicked him out and disowned him? Where would he go? He didn't think he could live on the streets.

"Ok so I'm gay. I don't want anyone to know though."

"Awww why not?"

"Because if I tell my mom I don't know what the chances are she'll except it and then my sister don't even get me started."

"Hey if they're your family them they'll live you no matter what but if they don't except it and disown you then you can always live with me and Hinata."

"But won't I like be a bother in your alone time." Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"If course not. Me and Hinata could always use some company the house gets kind of lonely with only 2 people in it."

"Is there even any space for me to stay?" Kiba asked.

"Yea there's plenty of space." Naruto was going to say something else but the Proctor started to talk.

"Ok will Neji and Naruto please come down and participants please move to your seats." Everyone bustled around to get to where they're supposed to go.

Naruto hopped down into the arena and waited for Neji to show up. Mejia hopped in and glared at her.

"Fate has declared me the winner if this fight." He states proudly.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Blah blah blah all you talk about is fate if fate is real then you sure as hell don't listen to it. If fate is real then it would be your fate to server the Hyuuga main branch but no you don't I mean when Hinata was still there you just tortured her and called her weak. So by the logic you go buy you have defied fate many a times."

Neji grew furious that Naruto just one uped him. She had just under minded his whole idea of fate and said he didn't even follow it. How dare she.

"Well the fight can now begin. Hajime." The proctor yelled interrupting their conversation.

Neji hopped away but Naruto just stood there. Naruto reached up and took of her jacket that she was wearing. Everyone seas surprised by her appearance.

Naruto had on a black tank top and black fingerless had on some black short shorts that were unbuttoned showing the black underwear she wore. She wore black high top shoes and black knee socks. Everyone stared at her. Her white hair billowed in the wind. Her dog ears twitched and her tail wagged slowly. The women glared at Naruto with envy. She had the perfect figure. Boobs big enough but not to big. She was skinny but not like a stick. Her being as tall as she was only added to her hotness really.

Guys started to drool while looking at her. Even Neji thought she looked hot.

"So Neji I'm just gonna beat you because I really wanna get this over with I have a very important conversation to go back to." Neji grew furious and ran at her. He tried to punch her but Naruto moved her head to the side. She grabbed his arm and threw him. He flipped to land on his feet but Naruto punched him. He crashed into the ground below and Naruto landed in top of him smashing his stomach with her knees.

Naruto stood because she knew Neji couldn't move. "Neji don't blame Hinata for what happened to your father. She was a baby and couldn't protect herself. Your father sacrifice himself for Hiashi not Hinata. It wasn't her fault. I'm guessing if your father was here he would be so disappointed with the way your acting. Live up to your fathers expectations." Naruto walked away from him when she finished. Everyone was surprised she had just beat Neji with out even getting hit. She was supposed to be the deadlast not a prodigy.

Neji watched as Naruto walked away. 'So it wasn't Hinata's fault it was Hiashi huh. Thank you for telling me the truth Naruto you really are something.' He thought before he passed out.

"Winner Naruto." Genma yelled. Hinata and Kiba clapped for Naruto and got up to congratulate her.

"Nice job Naruto you did really good."

"Even so I might not get promoted to chunin with that fight. It was too short. The only way I can get promoted now is by winning the chunin exams." They both nodded. Naruto walked back to her seat. Kiba and Hinata followed her.

"Will Gaara and Sasuke come down to fight." Gaara came down and waited but Sasuke didn't show. Everyone looked around for Sasuke but he wasn't there. Naruto grew concerned where was Sasuke and why wasn't he there.


End file.
